The Angel of Milton
by Witty Sayings
Summary: When Jessamine Hale, the sister of Margret, meets John Thornton, she is intrigued by him, but wishes nothing from him. As Jessamine becomes closer to Milton, everything becomes more complicated. How much will Milton change Jessamine? John/OC Margret/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have not seen North and South for a while so I used this site,( wiki/North_%26_South_(TV_serial), to help me with the story. **

* * *

Chapter One

Jessamine and Margret Hale, the two daughters of Maria and Richard Hale, were on the train to Milton. They were leaving because their father, the clergyman, decided to leave the Church of England to become a Nonconformist. He had told his wife and daughters. Jessamine was furious and wouldn't even speak with her father. It wasn't fair that she was leaving. Her father only made his daughters go because they weren't married. At age of nineteen and seventeen, it was a bit tricky to find such husbands because of age. Both girls were beautiful, but they were also head strong and feisty.

Jessamine was tall and gracefully thin. she had long curly chocolate brown hair and big bright blue eyes. She had high cheekbones and a pointed chin. Her skin was fair and her cheeks were just a bit rosy. Jessamine was seventeen. Right now she was wearing a light blue dress that perfectly complimented her waist line and that went with her eyes. Margret on the other hand was about as tall as her sister and thin. She had long curly chocolate brown hair, but not as long as her sister's. Her eyes were big and bright blue, but she did not have high cheekbones. Instead, her face looked more innocent and girlish than her sister's.

As they pulled into the train station, Jessamine looked at the poor inhabitants of Milton. The way their depressing and dark colored clothing hung around their body. It looked like the sizes were too big for their bodies. Jessamine wanted to ask if anyone had fed them or even given just a little piece of bread. When the train had halted, both women rose from their seats and left the train compartment. Jessamine felt a pang of longing and disgust. She knew that the North of England would not be like the South, but she did not expect much difference between Helstone and Milton.

A carriage had arrived and the women and Mr. Hale were taken in. Mr. Bell, a friend and associate of their father, had taken the liberty in finding a house for the Hales. When they reached the house and got inside, it was even more dull and dark. Jessamine ran her gloved hand among the railing of the stairs and found a speck of dust between her finger tips. She brushed it on her skirt when no one was looking. Then, Jessamine took Margret's arm and led her to the parlour. Both girls sat down and smiled. After the short silence that arose between them, they giggled.

"I do not know why we are laughing in this depressing matter." Margret said, covering her mouth to hide the smile. Jessamine reached over and brushed a strand of loose hair of out Margret's face.

"Why not? Always look in the bright side of life, Margret."

"Well understood, Jessamine." Mr. Hale came in and smiled. He sat in between the two girls and brushed the strands of hair that kept falling in their faces.

"Now girls, there is something I have been wanting to tell you. Around supper time, one of my pupils, Mr. John Thornton, will be coming over." The girls nodded and raised their eyebrows. "I just wanted to let you know. Plus, do not disturb your mother, she is having a hard time, adjusting, to Milton."

"Father," Jessamine called, "May Margret and I take a walk around Milton? To grow accustomed to the place." Their father nodded.

The women walked down the steps and reached for their shawls. "I wonder why it is so cold in Milton." Margret said. Jessamine nodded.

Milton was very dirty. Many people had fires going about on the street, most likely to keep warm. Some children were tugging on their skirts for food and money. Jessamine reached into her purse and gave some coins. They blessed her and ran off to their mother who was most likely in a blanket. Margret sighed and stared at the pale and skinny children, but Jessamine tugged her arm to keep moving. Their walk had led them to Marlborough Mills. Most likely were Mr. Thornton works, as their father had told them. "Shall we pay Mr. Thornton a visit?" Jessamine stared at Margret who had a malicious smile upon her lips. Both girl chuckled and walked in.

Immediately, one of the workers had noticed them. He gave them a nod and asked, "What business do you have here, misses?"

"We wish to see Mr. Thornton." Margret said, undaunted. Jessamine nodded a thanks because at the time, words would not come from her mouth. After, the man nodded and took the women to the office in where they were to wait.

"Mr. Thornton will be right out."

Ten minutes had passed and no Mr. Thornton. Margret kept her posture straight and tall while Jessamine relaxed. Another ten minutes had passed. Jessamine snapped and started to pace the floor while Margret rose. "This is ridiculous! Mr. Thornton should have been out by now. It shouldn't take that long to finish some business. How dare they lie to us!"

"Like you said, Jessamine, we should give Mr. Thornton a visit." Margret purred. Jessamine stopped and smirked. Both women left the office and followed the sound of the machines from the factory. Mr. Thornton would most likely be there.

As the women walked, they noticed a man smoking a pipe and another furious man running and screaming. He charged and slammed into the man that was smoking inside the factory. The man kept brutally hitting and beating the poor man that was just taking a small smoke. When the man that was smoking was whimpering on the ground, the man shouted, "I never want to see you at my mills again!" The poor man scurried away. Jessamine rushed over, made the brutal and harsh man face her and then she smacked him.

He stared in shock as did Margret. Then the man shoved Jessamine away and stormed off. Jessamine was breathing hard. If this was Mr. Thornton, then they were in for a bumpy ride.

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Jessamine and Margret returned home, they each rushed to their own rooms. Jessamine undid her hair and placed the shawl away. After, she walked down the stairs and was about to go to the dining room for supper that Dixon was cooking, when deep male voices were heard. Father must have had his pupil in the parlour and they were learning. She crept near the door and listened in. Dixon called, "Supper!" but Jessamine paid no heed. Instead, she rushed into the room in which her father and Mr. Thornton were discussing Plato and Aristotle. Jessamine noticed that Mr. Thornton was the man that had beaten the innocent worker who just had one little smoke. They turned and Jessamine glared at Mr. Thornton.

"Ah, Jessamine. This Mr. John Thornton, the pupil I was speaking of. Mr. Thornton can't decide between Aristotle and Plato." her father explained. Jessamine sighed and kept glaring at the malicious Mr. Thornton who had beat the man an inch of his sanity. Mr. Thornton coughed and turned to face her fully.

"I'm afraid, Miss Jessamine Hale and Miss Margret Hale have met me under unfortunate circumstances." Jessamine rolled her eyes. He was acting like a gentleman just to please her father. It was as simple as that.

"If I may interrupt, I do not believe so, Mr. John Thornton. You beat the man an inch of his sanity and fired him."

"He was smoking in my mill." Mr. Thornton protested.

"So what? Is that a problem for you? He had a little smoke. The man was even near any women or children!" Jessamine shouted. Mr. Thornton tried to speak, but she raised her voice, "Have you even noticed your workers and how they looked starved and ill? Or even how your business is so slow. I mean is it really necessary to keep two women waiting for twenty minutes when your employee had said that you would be right out? What about the way you brutally punish your workers just for one wrong doing. Now correct me if I'm wrong, Mr. Thornton, are you a monster?" Jessamine crossed her arms over her chest and waited for an answer, but none came.

"I saw a mill burning, not a while ago, with women and children inside! I wanted to protect my mills and my workers!" Mr. Thornton snapped. When he noticed the shocked expression written across Richard Hale's face, he apologized, "I apologize for my behavior, Mr. and Miss Hale. Please excuse me, I must leave." Mr. Thornton cheeks turned red as he walked out of the parlour. Mr. Hale looked at his outspoken daughter and sighed.

"Was that really necessary, Jessamine? Mr. Thornton is my pupil and is a prideful young gentleman. I would please ask if you not insult him like that. He was just trying to protect his business, my love." Jessamine walked up to her father and gave him a hug. She murmured a sorry, but he accepted her apology. "Come, let us go to supper. Dixon must be furious for us not being there on time!" Jessamine chuckled.

When they reached down stairs, Mrs. Hale and Margret were already seated at the table, eating some soup. Jessamine was helped into her chair by her father, even though she didn't need it. She thanked him. After, Jessamine said her prayers to God, she picked up the spoon and started to toy with the soup. Her stomach would not accept any food. All she thought about was Helstone and the somber, yet somewhat, intriguing Mr. Thornton. The way he was so prideful, but actually cared about the other workers inside. Of course, the man did not need to beat one of his workers senselessly, but still, he had something that had captivated Jessamine in everyway. After, Helstone arose in her mind. How Margret and she use to talk fresh and morning walks around the property every day. The way the sun shined and made everything much warmer. The sun would never shine in Milton. The way she could pick flowers and give them to the children that have visited during parties or social gatherings at Helstone. She sighed and kept staring into space when Margret interrupted her thoughts. Unintentionally of course.

"Sister, I have heard you met Mr. Thornton again."

"It is true, sister. How I wish Margret that he was not the man we saw at the factory. He seemed much more gentleman like at the parlour than at the factory."

"Anyways girls," Mrs. Hale interrupted, "We will be retiring for the night." The women bid good bye and kept discussing Mr. Thornton.

"I wonder if he has a woman already. Mr. Thornton seems kind of attractive, but if he is too prideful, fiery, and abusive, than I will have no interest."

"Margret, I have been thinking of Helstone." Jessamine blurted, changing the subject of Mr. Thornton. "I miss the sunshine that would gleam on our windows and wake us up peacefully in the morning. How a bird's chirp was heard and it sang when he just did a simple four note song. I wonder if we would ever go back to Helstone."

"Do not fret, Jessamine. Of course we will, we just have to keep our hopes up. When we will be married, then we shall travel back to Helstone."

"I cannot wait that long. But that is beside the point, I just don't want to get betrothed to someone I do not wish to spend my life."

"Then how do you wish to spend it?" Margret snapped. "I'm sorry, Jessamine. I have been thinking of Helstone too. I need to go. If you will excuse me." Margret rushed upstairs and Jessamine heard her crying echoing in the halls. Dixon came along and started to clean up. Jessamine nodded her head and bounded for Margret.

When she reached the room, she found Margret, sprawled about the bed, crying. Jessamine rushed over and patted her sister's shoulder. Jessamine helped Margret up, took a handkerchief, and wiped her eyes and cheeks which were tear stained with wet thick tears. After, Jessamine ushered Margret over and helped undo the bodice and corset that she was wearing. Then, Jessamine left the room so that Margret could change into her nightgown. After, Jessamine came back inside and undid Margret's hair. After, she braided it and let it be.

When Jessamine started to leave, Margret said, "Good night, Jessamine."

"Good night, Margret.

Dixon was already in her room. Margret had her undo the bodice and corset. After, she changed into a thick nightgown and bid Dixon good night. Dixon left, closing the door quietly behind her. Jessamine started to braid her own hair. After, she tucked herself in and stared at the oil lamp that was burning so softly. She started to relax and was about to fall asleep. The last words that had crossed her mind were...

_John Thornton_.


End file.
